The present invention relates generally to the efficient use of telecommunication systems. Specifically, this invention allows multiple communications devices to share a single communication line based upon user specified priority parameters. More particularly, this device relates to a method and system for sharing a single telephone line within a facsimile machine, by monitoring use and switching between communication devices based upon predetermined user parameters.
In recent years, the means for establishing electronic communications has increased, more and more people have employed telephone, facsimile, answering machines, e-mail, internet and intranet to communicate or propagate information. Traditionally, in order to facilitate communication using these different formats, the user has been required to purchase different kinds of appropriate devices. That is, the user must install a standard telephone, a facsimile machine, a personal computer and modem separately in order to take advantage of the communication systems. Moreover, in typical application, the user must install a separate communication line, such as a telephone line, in order to support these systems. For small business owners and individual users, who desire multiple telephone lines for one or more of these communications systems, the cost of securing such lines may be prohibitive. Furthermore, the recent increase in the demand for new telephone lines from the central office of the Public Switching Telephone Network (PSTN) has prompted some central offices to stop issuing any new phone lines for an indefinite period of time. Therefore, a need has risen in which the use of a single telephone line may be expanded to support the variety of available communication devices.
The present invention enables a single communication line to transmit and receive information through a variety of information routing systems. Specifically, the present invention employs a facsimile machine having a monitor/switching device that directs information traffic based upon observed signal traffic and user predetermined priority parameters. User predetermined priority parameters may include factors such as time of transmission, user identity, type of information being transferred and/or a user priority override designation.
The present invention is described with reference to a facsimile machine however, the present invention may be applied to any device having an incoming/outgoing line. The facsimile machine is operatively connected to one or more personal computers, one or more optional phone devices, and a telephone line. The personal computer may be connected to the facsimile machine by an RS232 cable or, if multiple personal computers exists, through a network and local area network device. The facsimile device further includes a facsimile component for performing typical facsimile transmissions operatively connected to a switching device with a monitor, and a memory device and a data traffic monitor tap, and a caller identification decoder. The memory device stores incoming or outgoing facsimiles when directed by the switch device. The monitor, which is connected to the switching device, directs the switch device to performing two functions simultaneously. First, the switch device momentarily asserts an on hook and off hook signal, for purposes of signaling a call waiting function provided by a central office. Second, the switch establishes the proper connection and is positioned between the incoming/outgoing line, and either the facsimile component; the optional phone device(s); or, personal computer(s). The switch is operatively connected to the incoming/outgoing line and also to the optional phone device(s) through an RJ11 jack. The incoming/outgoing line in turn is connected to the public switch telephone network (PSTN) also through an RJ11 jack. Both the public switch telephone network and RJ11 jack are known in the art of the communications, therefore a detailed description is not necessary for the understanding of the present invention.
The monitor observes signal traffic being sent from the optional phone device(s), personal computer(s) and/or the facsimile component, as well as, signal traffic incoming to the facsimile machine through the incoming/outgoing line. The monitor also observes data traffic flowing through the modem via a data traffic monitor tap. The caller identification decoder provides the monitor the identity of the incoming telephone call.
Based upon a set of user predetermined priority parameters, in conjunction with the system activity and identity as observed by the monitor, the precedence of the signals is determined and the switch is directed to either enable or disable certain communication devices. For example, if the monitor determines that the communication signal is incoming from a high level priority designation, this takes precedence and the monitor activates the switch to accept the communication, and terminates either the personal computer user, the facsimile transmission or other active device. Examples of communication signals incoming to the facsimile machine at the incoming/outgoing line are voice calls, either for an answering machine or real time; facsimile transmissions; or Point to Point Protocol (PPP), Serial Line Interface Protocol (SLIP) or Microsoft Remote Access Server (RAS). Outgoing communication signals include voice; facsimile to facsimile over the incoming/outgoing line; facsimile to facsimile over the incoming/outgoing line via internet; facsimile memory, stored in memory unit to a facsimile over the incoming/outgoing line; facsimile memory to facsimile via internet; personal computer to internet; personal computer to intranet; and personal computer to any computer having PPP, SLIP or RAS.
Another example of user priority preference is, if an outgoing signal is identified to have originated from a high priority user, the communication signal will not be interrupted for any type of signal traffic. If, however, the communication signal is an outgoing facsimile and the monitor detects that a high priority user is trying to send an incoming facsimile, the switch will prompt the outgoing facsimile to be sent to the memory and prompt the incoming facsimile to be received.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description of specific embodiments when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.